


a certain romance

by kozen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, sebaek made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozen/pseuds/kozen
Summary: Sehun waits by his window every night after he gets home.





	a certain romance

**Author's Note:**

> i was meant to post this for halloween but forgot about it and now that sebaek have been alive i finished it,,, , i love sebaek so much and i love vampire aus!!! thanks to nelly as always ♡

 

 

 

 

 

Working as a vampire-cum-demon hunter is far from Sehun’s ideal job, but he’s been trained for it since childhood. There are too many things lurking in the back alleys of this city—evil creatures that prey on the innocent, and it’s Sehun’s job to protect the unprotected. The vampire clans have been especially violent in the last few months due to some of their members going missing and then showing up beheaded or in worse conditions days later. The motive is still unknown, and vampires have started to target clans from different districts and the hunters themselves. 

 

A newborn had attacked Sehun and Chanyeol outside a bar in Hongdae. She was looking for her missing creator, and had caught them flushed and stumbling with the soju bombs sloshing in their stomachs. Chanyeol is a menace while fighting on a regular day with his uncoordinated, gangly limbs, but even more so when drunk. Sehun had to step up when Chanyeol fell on his ass to receive the impact of the vampire’s blow, right before knocking her out so they could run away.

 

He pulls his torn sweatshirt over his head, and inspects the scratches along his back in the full-length mirror attached to his closet door. There’s an angry-red line running from his right shoulder blade down to the small of his back, a few criss-crossing his spine, and it stings as Sehun presses a finger down on it. They are procured ointments that can cure them faster than regular medicines by witches, but Sehun’s run out of his share this week, even the extra jar Seulgi had given him. The coven living above Minseok’s pub still treat Sehun like a baby, although he’s a head taller than all of them, and he might groan and complain, but really, he loves being pampered.

 

He’s going to have to head to the pub for ointments tomorrow, and in the meantime, mend these cuts the old-fashioned way.

 

The sound of creaking metal precedes the distinct sweet smells that fills Sehun’s senses. Sehun turns, and there, in his window, is a shadowy figure that wasn’t there a minute ago. The person— _man_ , Sehun resolves, because he can’t be considered  _human_ —is crouched on his windowsill, the grey tips of his hair translucent in the moonlight, and his eyes, a striking pale blue, nearly glow in the darkness of the room.    

 

“Took you long enough,” Sehun says, tossing his sweatshirt on the bed. 

 

A chuckle, low and rough and melodic. “Had to take care of some stuff on my way here.” He jumps from the window, and lands unevenly on the floor. He hisses, bending his knee so as to not put weight on his left foot. “ _Fuck_.”

 

A spike of alarm stabs Sehun sharp like a blade. He rounds the bed to get to him in two strides. In the dim light, he can make out scratches on the pale face of his visitor, an ugly cut on his forehead and right cheek, sprinkled with blood and sweat and dirt. His ash grey hair is tousled, bangs sticking to his temples. There’s blood pooling in the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chin, but Sehun doesn’t think it belongs to him. 

 

“Baekhyun, what happened?” Sehun keeps his voice leveled, calm. “Did you…”

 

“It wasn’t any of your friends,” Baekhyun replies, mouth twisted with discomfort. “Just some newborn that was causing trouble in Yongsan, and I had to take care of her before any of your friends found her and got hurt or something.”

 

The way he says _friends_ , with an edge of condescension, has Sehun laughing softly. It snaps the tension in an instant, with the exhale Baekhyun releases that fades into a chuckle. Vampires and hunters despise each other, and Sehun had seen that contempt in Baekhyun’s eyes, upper lip curled around biting words, the first time they met.  _Butcher_ , Baekhyun used to call him, in the same acidic tone, before Sehun won his trust and respect. 

 

(It had been replaced by something darker and alluring, the strange pull of attraction that strung Sehun helplessly to Baekhyun, a center of gravity too strong for Sehun to resist. 

 

Now, Baekhyun’s tone, when Sehun’s name rolls off his tongue, is mellow and dulcet.) 

 

Since then it’s become a little joke between them. 

 

The front of his black hoodie is torn in the abdomen area, and it seems Baekhyun mourns that more than anything as he tugs at the hole with a scowl. Sehun holds in a sigh of relief, at knowing that nothing bad has happened to Baekhyun, that he won’t be one of the corpses floating in the Han river every week. 

 

Baekhyun steps into Sehun’s space, and Sehun, who has been waiting for that kind of sign, puts one careful hand on his waist, and another on his neck. Baekhyun sighs, shoulders sagging with—relief, comfort, maybe, Sehun doesn’t dare to misread it, but the motion does sink in his chest with the warmth of a hot drink in a cold afternoon. 

 

“I don’t even have any ointments left,” Sehun says quietly. “We’ll have to make due with something.”

 

“It’s alright, it wasn’t so recent.” Baekhyun shakes his head lightly. “It’ll start healing in a bit.”

 

Sehun sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, about to protest, but deciding against it. Baekhyun’s right. Vampires have the power to heal faster than humans like Sehun. It’s something that Baekhyun often likes to brag about when Sehun sustains less injuries, but situations like these remind Sehun that Baekhyun isn’t indestructible either. Showing concern for each other comes in careful, measured amounts, like two people caring for each other after a fight, despite that Sehun knows, has known for a while, that the source of that concern is very different.

 

“I really like your smell,” Baekhyun says, nuzzling Sehun’s neck. It tickles. Sehun tries his hardest to stay still, but his shoulders shake with a chuckle. “Today your skin smells a bit metallic, like blood.” He drags his lips over Sehun’s collarbones, a hand set on the small of his back. “You were fighting, weren’t you?”

 

“Just got some scratches on my back,” Sehun answers, nonchalant. “It’s fine.”

 

Baekhyun hums. Some of the blood on Baekhyun’s mouth has spread over the joint between Sehun’s shoulder and neck, and Baekhyun licks it clean with the flat of his tongue. Sehun shudders, clutching Baekhyun’s hips as the vampire nibbles, ever-so-slightly, on his skin. His fangs are withdrawn, but his canines are sharp enough to tingle.

 

“I really like your skin,” Baekhyun whispers, voice raspy. “And your neck.” Lithe fingers caress over the column of Sehun’s neck. “It’s so pretty.”

 

“What a cliché,” Sehun ripostes. “A vampire who likes necks.”

 

“I’m complimenting you, brat.” Baekhyun leans away, slapping Sehun’s waist. He’s smiling, and it’s as bright and beautiful as the earrings along the shell of his ear. “Can’t I just sweet-talk you before I fuck you?”

 

Baekhyun’s bluntness blends into heat on the base of Sehun’s throat. They’ve been sleeping together, without sleeping, for almost half a year. It’s not that he’s embarrassed. He loves it, he loves fucking or being fucked by Baekhyun. It’s just that the mere mention of it triggers all the things they’ve done, the positions he’s been or had Baekhyun in, Baekhyun’s sighs of pleasure that Sehun collects like keepsakes, and it takes him a moment to control the fire licking his guts at the memories. He’s been reprimanded for daydreaming during meetings a few times, and Junmyeon, the leader of his team, has taken to giving him suspicious looks whenever he pulls Sehun out of his horny reveries. 

 

(“Our maknae is in love,” Chanyeol had joked at one point. Sehun had remained silent, and wondered if they would still be laughing if he told them the reason behind his smiles.)

 

“Don’t be so crude,” Sehun mutters. “And some people like to be wined and dined before they’re sixty-nined, you know.” His lips drag down in a mock-frown. “Sweet-talk doesn’t really do it for me.”

 

“No?” Baekhyun asks, playing along. Sehun shakes his head like a petulant child. “What about this?”

 

He puts his mouth on Sehun’s neck, right in the spot that has Sehun feeling weak in the knees. He stifles a moan, tugging on Baekhyun’s hair on instinct. 

 

“I don’t know,” Sehun replies in a quivery breath. “I think you’ll have to try harder.” He pulls back, and smirks at the stunned look on Baekhyun’s face. “But first of all, I have to clean up the blood on your face and my own scratches.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “It’s fine, it’s not like blood bothers me.” 

 

As if to make a point, he dips two fingers into the blood by the corner of his lips, and sucks them into his mouth. He keeps his eyes locked on Sehun’s, and the intensity lurking there has heat spreading like wildfire from the inside out. He pops his fingers out with a wet sound, and a smirk pulls at it, fully aware of what he’s done to Sehun.

 

“Hurry up now,” he commands with a playful lilt. “You don’t wanna take too long.”

 

Sehun shoots him a glare before he leaves the room, Baekhyun’s cackle ricocheting off the bare walls.

 

A wet cloth gets rid of the blood and dirt from Baekhyun’s face. The cuts have already started to close, as Baekhyun had predicted, the seam of his skin knitting itself together like magic. He sits cross-legged and shirtless in Sehun’s bed, unable to stay still or quiet as Sehun cleans the cuts on his forearms, and another over his left breast. He pinches Baekhyun’s nipple once he’s done, and snickers when he gets a slap on his bicep as retaliation. 

 

“I’ll clean myself up next time,” Baekhyun says, grabbing the cloth from Sehun, “since you can’t be trusted.” He juts out his chin towards Sehun. “Turn over, I’m gonna clean your cuts.”

 

Sehun huffs a laugh, but does as said. He shifts until his back is to Baekhyun, long legs folded beneath him. Baekhyun starts with careful pats, more than his general energy would belie, but the scratches still sting under the chemicals. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Baekhyun asks, cautious. 

 

“A little,” Sehun says, taking a breath. “I thought they were more superficial.”

 

“I thought you were a big kid,” Baekhyun teases. 

 

“I’m a baby,” Sehun jokes. It ends with a hiss as Baekhyun pours more antiseptic on the cut. “Fuck.”

 

Baekhyun’s weight shifts on the mattress, legs caging Sehun’s thighs. “I’m gonna use my blood.”

 

Sehun looks over his shoulder, as fast as a whip. “You don’t have to—” Baekhyun’s wrist already hovers over his mouth, gaze determined as his teeth sink into the flesh. Sehun sags with a frustrated sigh. “You’re so stubborn.”

 

Baekhyun snickers, like a child who’s gotten his way. When he lowers his forearm, his lips are no longer the color of bubblegum, but stained dark with blood. The liquid drips from his fangs, but the pink tip of his tongue catches the drops before they stain the bedding. He holds his wrist over Sehun’s back so a couple of drops fall on the cuts. It’s an odd, tingling sensation, when Baekhyun’s blood mixes with his own, even in small amounts like this. The first time burned, like hot wax on skin, but Sehun had sustained a deeper cut than this one, and Baekhyun had insisted his blood would help him heal better and faster than with ointments. He had been right.

 

“I’m not stubborn,” Baekhyun counters. “I just want to take care of you.”

 

The words twine around Sehun’s heart with their soft, raspy silkiness, and squeeze. Sehun shifts, trying to disperse the butterflies tickling his ribs with their effervescent wings. It must be the leftover curry he ate at lunch, finally kicking in.

 

“I can take care of myself,” Sehun replies, firm but kind. “Thanks, hyung.”

 

Baekhyun hooks two fingers in the waistband of Sehun’s sweatpants and snaps it against his hip. Sehun squirms away with a mix between a laugh and a shriek, but Baekhyun keeps him in place with fingers on his garter.

 

“You have to obey your elders,” Baekhyun reprimands. His legs tighten next to Sehun’s thighs. “You’re such a brat, Sehunnie.”

 

Sehun shakes with a giggle. “I’m an angel.” He rubs Baekhyun’s knees with his palms. A silent apology that betrays his snarkiness. “Unlike you.”

 

An amused hum. “I’m an angel, too.” Baekhyun hooks his chin on Sehun’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t you know demons are fallen angels?”

 

The hand he held the cloth with is cold as it flattens on Sehun’s stomach. He yelps, but the softness of Baekhyun’s cheek against his, the solid warmth of his body, has him settling against Baekhyun’s chest. 

 

“You’re not a demon,” Sehun replies lowly. “Vampires are something similar, but not as… evil.”

 

Sehun has heard stories of demons, seen what their violent and sinister nature can do, and knows vampire aren’t quite as despicable. Vampires thirst for blood, but they also gather in clans, and like to live in communities. Civility is ingrained in them from their time as humans, unlike demons, whose thirst for destruction is inborn and irrepressible. There’s still the stigma that follows vampires, though. Sehun wouldn’t be a hunter if it didn’t exist. It’s why their relationship has to stay a secret.

 

Baekhyun hums, noncommittal. “Still nonhuman.” He traces the shell of Sehun’s ear with his lips. “It’s okay, though. I can jump higher and run faster than any human.”

 

There’s an undercurrent of _ something _ in Baekhyun’s voice. Sehun turns, and resettles himself on Baekhyun’s lap to face him. 

 

“I know that,” Sehun says, caressing Baekhyun’s hair. From this close, Sehun can see the shadow of his lashes fluttering over his cheeks, and that, paired with the upwards curl of his lips, reminds Sehun of a puppy. “I’ve seen you do it to other people  _ and _ me.”

 

Baekhyun huffs a laugh, one end of his lips quirking. Sehun loves that smile, so he presses a kiss to it. 

 

“I was trying to show off,” Baekhyun quips. “How else was I going to impress you?”

 

Sehun chuckles, cupping the side of Baekhyun’s face. The way that Baekhyun inclines to it, small but instant, makes Sehun’s heart stumble. It never gets old. 

 

“You think I’d see you run like a mutant hamster and I would suddenly drop to my knees or something?”

 

Baekhyun laughs, leaving his hand so he can nuzzle Sehun’s face. “Well, did it work?”

 

“Kind of,” Sehun admits in a whisper, shaped like a smile. 

 

Baekhyun bumps their noses together, fingers tugging at the short hairs at the back of Sehun’s head. He drags his thumb over the sharp line of his jaw, while the other hand plays with his waistband. Sehun surges forward to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. Wanting. Overdue. Sehun slips his fingers into Baekhyun’s silver hair so he can tilt his head and slant their mouths together. Their tongues swirl, hot hands caress Sehun’s torso up, up, up, until Baekhyun traps one of Sehun’s nipples between his thumb and pointer. A gasp melts into a moan in Sehun’s throat, hips rocking down with desperation, guided by Baekhyun cupping Sehun’s ass. 

 

Clasped by the waist, Sehun is laid on his back with a tiny yelp. Baekhyun drags his pants and underwear down and off, then gets rid of his own garments. Sehun’s completely bare now, flushed from face to chest, breaths coming shorter and shorter by the minute. Baekhyun’s hunger and lust have darkened his gaze into coal. It’s the same look he gets when he’s fighting, and it would scare Sehun, if his palms didn’t meander and roam and sear his chest and hips and thighs with the carefulness and devotion of a lover.  

 

Sehun’s moans turn rich and high when Baekhyun takes his cock and gives it a few firm strokes, pressing a deliberate thumb to the slit.  

 

“Wait,” Baekhyun murmurs. He maneuvers Sehun on his side, then flips and lies down opposite him, so he can be eye-level with his crotch. His breath is hot and ticklish. “We skipped the dined and wined part, but…”

 

The sentence goes unfinished, in favor of Baekhyun dipping to take Sehun’s cock into his mouth. The wave of pleasure that ripples through him makes Sehun forget about anything that isn’t the heat of Baekhyun’s mouth—until Baekhyun pushes his hips forward to remind him. Baekhyun kneads his ass as he bobs his head, bruising fingers and warm mouth, sucking and swallowing and  _ moaning_. Wanton sounds that tell Sehun how much he enjoys this. 

 

Sehun loves the weight of Baekhyun in his tongue. The musky smell and his silky taste. He can’t never get enough of Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun lets go of Sehun’s cock to fumble under his pillows, where Sehun keeps the lube. The sound of the cap is almost obscene, loud in the stillness of the room; it keeps Sehun distracted when he feels Baekhyun’s finger probing his entrance, tracing the rim before sliding a thin finger inside. Sehun hisses, but the burn fades quickly. He keeps sucking Baekhyun off through it all, his stroke growing sloppy and irregular. His leg is becoming numb for holding it up for so long, but he can’t move, not with Baekhyun muffling delicious whimpers into Sehun’s inner thighs, where they bloom into rosy imprints on the pale skin. 

 

“Are you going to fuck me anytime soon?” Sehun pants, kneading the flesh of Baekhyun’s thighs. “Or am I gonna have to do it myself?”

 

“I would really like to see that someday,” Baekhyun returns, husky and breathless, “however, right now, I’d really like to mess you up myself.”

 

He pulls out of Sehun, leaving him with an unbearable emptiness. The moonlight slipping through the window lights Baekhyun’s grey hair like a halo, pale skin glowing in the darkness. Damp hands spread his legs, rubbing up and down, a grin quelled by two front teeth. The sight would knock the air out of Sehun if he wasn’t already winded.

 

“If you could see yourself right now, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun murmurs, “you’re so fucking hot.”

 

“Well, I can’t.” Sehun runs a hand through his hair. Baekhyun laughs at the exasperation in his voice, wicked and insolent and beautiful, and Sehun can’t be mad at him. “So can you just get on with it already?”

 

Baekhyun crawls over him, propped up by his forearms on each side of Sehun’s head. He kisses him, slow but deliberate, sucking and biting and tasting, his name exchanged like a secret between breaths, and Sehun  _ melts_. 

 

In the end, Sehun flips them over, so he’s on top. He rides Baekhyun slowly, rolling his hips to a lazy pace, revelling in the pretty sounds leaving the pretty mouth beneath him. Baekhyun traces Sehun’s body with reverence, dragging palms up Sehun’s neck and threading fingers into his hair so he can bring him down for a kiss. It messes up Sehun’s rhythm, but he presses on with a more frantic, needy tempo, the pleasure building and coiling around them tight like a rope. Baekhyun’s fingers dig into Sehun’s hips as he plants his feet on the bed, driving into Sehun mercilessly, and all Sehun can do is hold onto Baekhyun’s shoulders, face buried in the crook of his neck to muffle his moans. 

 

It only takes a lax stroke of his cock and a command in his ear for him to come between their bodies. Baekhyun follows suit with a groan, Sehun clenching around him until he’s gone soft inside him. 

 

Sehun plops down over Baekhyun, sated and blissful, shaking with peals of breathless laughter. Baekhyun huffs into his ear, then wraps his arms loosely around him. They’re sweaty and gross, but Sehun has the feeling that moving will shatter the intangible perfection of this moment.

 

“You’re a bit heavy, you know,” Baekhyun mutters. “Maybe I’ve been feeding you too much of my blood.”

 

Sehun hums, then drops a kiss on his temple. “Or maybe you just love complaining.” He wiggles his butt. “You’re so comfy.”

 

“Am I your pillow now?”

 

“Yes,” Sehun mumbles. “An annoying, talking pillow.”

 

It earns him a slap on his ass that has him snickering. He wiggles again, nuzzling Baekhyun’s neck, and breathing in the sweet scent of his skin. It never becomes too cloying to his senses, if anything it’s taken on a soothing and calming note of its own. He’s developed a way to distinguish Baekhyun’s scent from other vampires, probably because now his scent is mixed with Sehun’s. 

 

He likes that.

 

Baekhyun strokes Sehun’s hair, scraping along his scalp with his nails. It was a little unsettling at first that he could hear nothing coming from Baekhyun’s body, no weird sounds from his organs or the steadfast beat of his heart. Only the sound of his lungs, filling in and out, like sheets rustling. In moments like this, though, that silence is welcoming, comforting to Sehun, and it carries him over to sleep. 

 

A murmur weaves through the haze of his mind, with all the clarity of a dream. 

 

“I love you, Sehunnie.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


He’s alone in bed when he wakes up the next morning. He pulls on joggers and follows the smell of coffee to the kitchen. There’s a steaming mug and freshly baked bread on the counter. 

 

“I made you breakfast.”

 

Sehun almost drops the mug. Baekhyun’s standing in the entryway to the kitchen, where Sehun had just been seconds ago.

 

“Stop doing that, dickhead,” Sehun chides him. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack someday.”

 

Baekhyun snickers, walking up to him. He’s wearing a navy padded jacket, which belongs to Sehun, and reaches Baekhyun’s knees, and big, round sunglasses that cover half of his face. Sehun only realizes then that the curtains are drawn in the living room to keep the sun away, plunging his apartment into a virtual night. Sunlight doesn’t kill vampires, but debilitates them enough for them not to be able to fight at the best of their abilities. With the present situation between clans, it’s not convenient at all for Baekhyun to lose his powers.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t usually stay past sunrise, and the fact that he’s even made Sehun breakfast… the flip of his heart is bewildering but familiar.

 

Baekhyun places his hands on Sehun’s hips and stands on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on his mouth.

 

“Didn’t you like my little surprise?”

 

Sehun purses his lips, shaking his head. “You almost killed me. Not a great way to start my day.”

 

Baekhyun’s bubblegum lips are puckered in a pout. He shouldn’t be able to get away with it, not when he’s a centuries old creature and the stuff of nightmares—but dammit, he looks  _ adorable_.

 

“But I did something nice for you.” He jolts Sehun slightly. “This is the first time I’ve stayed over, too.”

 

Sehun budges at that, indulging a small smile. He slings his arms over Baekhyun’s shoulders, and leans down to kiss the pout off his lips.

 

“It was nice,” he concedes in a whisper. “Thank you.”

 

Baekhyun’s smile is slow and beautiful, like the sunrise. “I’d forgotten how to make coffee so I stole your phone to google it.”

 

“God, hyung,” Sehun groans, “you’re so lame.”

 

The pout is back on, and Sehun really can’t resist those pink, pouty lips. He plants a kiss on Baekhyun’s mouth that steals whatever dumb response he had at the ready, and another one, in case he had any sense of fight left. He traces the shape of his lips with his tongue, that beautiful shape that seems drawn by the deft brush of an artist. 

 

Baekhyun sighs into his mouth, sweet and pliant, threading his fingers into Sehun’s hair.

 

“I love you.” 

 

It skids over a breath, riding on the coattails of a sigh. But it’s loud, sizeable enough for Sehun to stop dead in his tracks. His eyes snap open, fluttering with surprise, and breaks away to look down at Baekhyun. There’s challenge in the tight lock of Baekhyun’s jaw, but sheepishness in his eyes as he stares back, steady and unwavering, daring Sehun to say something.

 

So it wasn’t a dream after all. The way his heart has become a wild little thing in his chest is pretty real as well.

 

“You love me?”

 

“I do.” Baekhyun lifts his chin. Defiant. “I thought it was time for me to put it out there.”

 

The way his mouth curls around the words, round and puckered, is so childish and fresh, Sehun melts all over again. The adoration comes in waves, blossoming with a burn in the center of his chest, escaping out of him in a chuckle laced with bewilderment that doesn’t fade.  

 

“I thought I would be the first to say it, to be honest.”

 

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to be surprised. His jaw slackens, pretty mouth forming a quiet, “Oh.” He searches Sehun’s face, wonder teeming in his gaze. “You love me, too?”

 

Baekhyun blinks, once, twice, with so much expectation, the corners of his mouth tugging up and down, as if unable to make up on a direction. 

 

Sehun is so in love with him.

 

“I do,” he echoes, nodding solemnly. He cups Baekhyun’s face, thumb stroking his jaw. “I love you, little demon.”

 

The laugh that floats out of Baekhyun is high and musical, face wrecked with relief. It plucks a string in Sehun’s heart. 

 

“I love you, weak human.” He curls his fingers over Sehun’s nape to draw him in. “I love you and your huge dick.”

 

“Don’t ruin this,” Sehun moans. 

 

Baekhyun giggles, right before he kisses him. It’s slow and deep and measured. A pace that is all too sweet and maddening at once.

 

Sehun takes a moment to think about how he’s completely in love with his supposed enemy. How Junmyeon would react to Sehun, his near-brother, having an affair with a demon kin. He’s fairly sure it’s enough for the council to strip him off the job, if not to sentence him to something worse. But he decides those worries can wait—no one knows about them yet, and Sehun wants to hold onto this little secret, this slice of happiness, for as long as he can.

 

Baekhyun presses short, chaste kisses to his mouth, murmuring, “I love you,” between each one. As if he wants to make sure Sehun knows, truly knows, that he loves him. 

 

“Do you have to be back at your place soon?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, then drops a kiss next to Sehun’s ear. “Why?” A grin spreads over his skin. “Do you want to have a little fun before I go?”

 

Sehun shakes with the force of his laugh. It’s like he’s a teenager all over again, giddy with a crush. 

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun bends, slipping his hands behind Sehun’s knees and lifting him up bridal style. Sehun squeals, clawing at Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

 

“We better get on it!”

 

Sehun’s indignation turns into elation, spilling out of him in peals of laughter as Baekhyun carries him towards his bedroom. He knocks his knee against the doorframe, and Baekhyun cackles, unhinged but apologetic, right into Sehun’s ear when he smooches his cheek. It’s a mess, a car collision in course, a trainwreck waiting to happen, and one can’t do nothing but stare as it unfolds in all its beautiful, disastrous glory.

 

Sehun wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
